monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
HOW TO MAKE A MH OC!
Hello! It's Spectra V. Luv and I love tutorials. 'MONSTER PARENTS = WEIRDEST THING EVER!' 'Witch' Your OC is the daughter/son of the witches, a witch, a voodoo master, el Bruja, Wicked Witch of the West (Elphaba) or many of the witches. Your OC is a witch doesn't mean it has warts and green skin! Your wizard OC is the son of Merlin doesn't mean he has a wand. The daughter of a Wizard and witch has to USE spells and fly on her broom. A pointy hat doesn't mean it has a star on top! Your OC is a warlock has to cast spells and make potions. It has a witch hat that has on top has a star. Your OC is a voodoo master's daughter has to cast another VOODOO spell. Nunes found here are magical species of witches. Or Morgana le Fay's daughter has to cast her favorite spell. If witches didn't like water, they MELT TOO much! 'Mix Monsters' Mixtures like daughter of a werewolf and a vampire doesn't mean she likes to eat steak with extra blood. A daughter of a elf and a mermaid does NOT mean she have to play The Legend of Zeldead instead of Squii games! She is a elf and a mermaid likes to eat pizza with seaweed and a sandwich with a sushi on top doesn't mean she likes to eat sushi! This mixture is called "Circa Clops" is the daughter of a Cyclops and a Circe. A daughter of a elf/mermaid is a half elf-mermaid hybrid doesn't mean: *Her name is Swimantha Elders. *She is 1600 in mermaid elf normie years (Say 1600 in monster or normie years for crying out loud). *She is using the Squii SPECIALLY by using her controller. *Her food is pizza with seaweed and a sandwich with a sushi on top doesn't mean she is a sushi eater! *Swimantha Elders does NOT eat humans. She is really a elf. She got bad temper. Circa Clops or Swimantha Elders are mixtures. (WARNING: There are mix monsters such as elf/mermaid, Circe (goddess)/Cyclops, kitsune/Naga, mummy/kitsune or angel/grim reaper.) 'Gods/Goddesses' Children of the Circe has to cast spells DOESN'T MEAN they cast spells. The Circe is the goddess/god of magic. Names like the children of Circe like "Stella Circ", "Circetta", "Cent Eau", "Circus", "Circa McMagic" or "Wilca Cir". The names are weird such as: *Stella Circ *Circetta *Cent Eau *Circus *Circa McMagic *Wilca Cir *Circua Eu *Cia Rce *Cee R. Ce (Note: She is a Circe.) *Spella McCirca *Circe Jr./Circe II *Curt Irca *Circa von Circus *or maybe Circa'e Wiz 'Offsprings' A Gogoriki offspring is called: "Pogorella Bunnyrabbit" likes to eat carrots is the daughter of Pogoriki from Gogoriki. It has to be many of them. Pogoriki IS NOT a monster parent. In MLP:FIM, Discord/Queen Chrysalis/Nightmare Moon is/are not monster parents/a monster parent. Discord isn't a Monster High Character or a monster. 'Fairy' This random fairy called Feya Boginya has a daughter DOESN'T MEAN she could cast spells. Her favorite subject is Magic 101 or Magic with Lokita Laufeyson or Luna Mare Moon. Feya Boginya is a fairy doesn't mean she uses ice control. Do you know the names are: Fairia McMagic, Victor Von Fairy, Pixel Wings, Fairetta, Far E. Wingling and Flyer FairyWings. 'Flame Elemental' If your OC is the daughter of a flame princess from Adventure Time doesn't mean she has to use too many flame powers. Ghost Rider has a flaming skull, flame elementals are from Adventure Time and all flame elementals ARE NOT monsters! The flame princess from Adventure Time is NOT a monster. 'MLP:FIM Offspring' If you had a daughter of Nightmare Moon has a name: "Nancy Mare Moon" is the cousin of Nina Moon or Luna Mare Moon DOESN'T MEAN she casts spells and used magic! OCs like children of Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie doesn't mean it has to be like a pegasus/unicorn hybrid called a alicorn. Ah, MLP:FIM characters are NOT monsters. 'Vocaloids' Vocaloids are not monsters! :) OCs like Yukie Hatsune and Ally miku are not monsters, they are normies. Vocaloids such as SeeU (Names: Sena U., Utau Seena, Seuka U, Kevin SeeUta, Lauren Seenau or Seyna U. Yukiea) or MEIKO (Names: Melissa (Meli) Iko or Marie Meikola) are not monsters. Category:Tutorial